Man, I Feel Like A Woman
by Chibish
Summary: The girls (along with two of my OCs), plan a trip to a hot springs. Kuwabara ,desperate to come along (because of Yukina), forces the guys to come, too. But there's a catch...They have to dress up as girls! R&R! :D
1. Vacation Announced

** Man, I Feel Like A Women**  
  
Tee hee! XD XD XD New Yu Yu Hakusho story! My friend, Dottie wondered how the Yu Yu Hakusho peeps would look like if they were the opposite gender, and I decided to base a fan fiction on it!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.....yeah....o.o; I do own my OCs, Eikouna and Setsuya. ::nods::

**Begin Chapter One**

Keiko and Shizuru tighten their full suitcases, as they juggled them down the steps of Yusuke's staircase.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke repeated, as they reached to bottom, heading for his living room.  
  
"I told you," Keiko shot, "it's really none of your concern. Shizuru and the other girls believe that we all need some time off. Not you and the guys. _Us_."  
  
"I heard you the first time. Where _exactly_ are you going?"  
  
Keiko dropped her suitcase onto the ground, sitting on one of the sofas. "Out."  
  
"Out _where_?" Kuwabara barked. He, along with Kurama, Hiei, Setsuya, Yukina, Eikouna, and Botan were settled on the sofas, as well. "I need to know where _my _Yukina is going. _We_ have a date tonight."  
  
"Correction. You and your _cat _have a date tonight," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Shut up, shrimp! No one asked you!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING OUT TO?!" Yusuke screamed, yet again.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Keiko screamed back.  
  
Shizuru placed a hand on Keiko's trembling shoulder. "Tell them."  
  
Keiko heaved an irritated sigh. "A hot springs."  
  
"That's it?" Yusuke groaned.  
  
"A _girls only_ hot springs," Yukina added innocently.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Botan murmured, looking down at her lap.  
  
Eikouna smirked, holding back her amused face. "They'll get over it. They got over bean night at Billy Bob's buffet, so they'll get over this, as well."  
  
"NO I WON'T!" Kuwabara hollered, shaking his fists. "I want to stay with Yukina! One minute without her, and I might _**DIE**_!"  
  
"No offense, but I really, _really_ like the sound of that."  
  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'M GOING, AND THAT'S—"  
  
"Bro, shut it," Shizuru demanded. "You can't go, and you best get used to it. What are you gonna do, dress up like a girl?"  
  
There was a long, awkward silence....  
  
"That's just sick enough to work!"

End Chapter One

Yup, pretty messed up. --U It's going to get weirder, so heads up!  
By the way, if you have time, please review! ::big, cheesy grin::

Love ya! :D


	2. Complete Makeover

**Man, I Feel Like A Woman: Chapter Two**

**Chapter Two Begin**

After a long talk they all decided that the girls themselves would work on each of the four. Two for two of them, and only one for the two left over. [A/N: Confusing-ish. O.o]****   
  
"We'll take Yusuke," Keiko and Botan announced.  
  
"We'll take bro," Shizuru said, taking Yukina's hand.  
  
"Kurama!" Setsuya squealed, snuggling Kurama's arm.  
  
"Guess you're stuck with me," Eikouna said, smiling at Hiei.  
  
"We'll take turns," Botan said. "We'll dress them up and stuff in the bathroom. When they're all finished, we'll put them into separate rooms, and after everybody is done, we'll have a revealing."  
  
"What is this, _the Swan_?" Yusuke snorted. "And who said we agreed to this, anyway?"  
  
"If I'm going, you are too," Kuwabara spat. Yusuke quickly nodded.  
  
[Yusuke's Turn]  
  
Keiko and Botan pranced into Yusuke's large bathroom, Yusuke following close behind. He sat down on the closed toilet seat, as Keiko shut the door.  
  
"What should we do to him?" Botan whispered to Keiko.  
  
Keiko examined Yusuke, up and down. "I'm thinking hair clip-ons."  
  
"_Hair clip-ons_?" Yusuke repeated, rubbing him chin.  
  
"It makes your hair look longer. Sort of like hair hook-ons."  
  
"Uhh...okay."  
  
"Maybe eyeliner," Botan added, giggling. "_Blue_ eyeliner."  
  
Keiko chuckled, and nodded in approval. "He's going to look beautiful!"  
  
[Kuwabara's Turn]  
  
"This is going to be tough," Shizuru muttered, when they reached the bathroom.  
  
Kuwabara rolled his eyes, adjusting his seating position on the toilet seat.  
  
"We have to flatten his hair a little," Yukina suggested, shrugging. "And lipstick!"  
  
Shizuru chuckled. "What should we make him wear?"  
  
"School uniform, perhaps...?"  
  
Shizuru nodded. "What color?"  
  
"Blue or green. What color would you like, Kazuma?"  
  
"Purple!" Kuwabara squealed.  
  
Shizuru stared at him for a second, edging away slowly. "It's agreed, then."  
  
[Kurama's Turn]  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Setsuya cheered, pushing Kurama onto the toilet seat. She gleefully glomped him.  
  
"Yes," Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes. "I cross dress every other day."  
  
"No," Setsuya replied softly, "you coming on vacation with us. Even if you do have to dress like a female, you still are coming..."  
  
Kurama blushed, patting her head a couple of times. "That is so sweet..."  
  
"I know," Setsuya giggled, backing up. "I know _exactly_ what to do!"  
  
[Hiei's Turn]  
  
"Hmmm," Eikouna hummed, pacing across the bathroom, in front of the sitting Hiei. She stopped and inspected Hiei. (Under the eye, behind the ear, etc...) She looked at him, their noses about five inches apart.  
  
"So you really have to dress up like a woman?" Eikouna murmured, more to herself than Hiei. "You're cute as a guy."  
  
Hiei looked away, his cheeks a soft crimson.  
  
"Anyway," Eikouna said, grinning from ear to ear," leave it all to me."  
  
[The Revealing]  
  
The girls marched into the living room, sitting down onto the couch. The boys were in different rooms, instructed to come out whenever their name was called.  
  
"Yusuke, come out," Keiko ordered.  
  
They heard a moan, along with the creaking of an opening door. Out stepped Yusuke...  
  
Thanks to the hair clip-ons, Yusuke's brunette hair now reached to his shoulders. Loop earrings hung from his ear lobs. Fresh, pink lipstick coated his lips neatly, blue eyeliner above his eyes. [A/N: Think Naraku from Inu-yasha, people.] His yellow dress came to a little over his knees.  
  
"How do I look?" Yusuke asked, looking down at his bare legs.  
  
"Aw!" Setsuya squealed, her eyes forming into miniature hearts. "Kawaii bishoujo!"  
  
"Ahem. That would be _bishounen_."  
  
"Whatever," Shizuru coughed. "Kazuma, your turn!"  
  
Kuwabara dragged his feet into the room. In a matter of seconds, everyone regretted it...  
  
Kuwabara had red lipstick on. His hair basically looked the same, but instead, he actually had bangs. He wore a purple girl's school uniform; brown dress shoes, long socks, and all. [A/N: Like Kagome Higurashi's outfit in Inu-yasha, 'cept purple on the green parts.]  
  
Kuwabara blinked a couple of times, as everyone stated. He quickly sat down.  
  
"Kurama-kun—er, chan, please come out!" Setsuya called out. Kurama walked out, blushing.  
  
His hair was up in two buns, only the strands that usually over his ears dangling freely. His eyelashes looked longer, too, and much more feminine looking. He looked ten times more intelligent thank usual, in his 'office lady' looking gray suit.  
  
"And for a touch," Setsuya said, pulling out a pair of small oval- shaped eyeglasses. She walked up to Kurama, and placed them about an inch from the tip of his nose. "Perfect!"  
  
"You're so cute!" Botan complimented. "If you were a guy, I would _so_ date you! Wait, you are a guy! Tee hee!" Setsuya hissed.  
  
"It's Hiei's turn," Kurama quickly said, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Hope shorty doesn't look as bad as Yusuke," Kuwabara muttered, rubbing his eyes. "My eyes still sting."  
  
"Look who's talking!" Yusuke snapped. "My dress _just_ so happens to be a lot better looking than yours!"  
  
"Oh yeah!—"  
  
"Shut up!" Eikouna heatedly replied. "Thank you for filling my mind with sick images! Hiei, show yourself."  
  
Hiei stepped out, a scold spread across his face. "Hn."  
  
Hiei's hair was completely black and flatten out. It reached a little over his waist, the tips of it white, because of his sprite. He had very pale, pink lipstick one, and was currently wearing a dark blue silk kimono. He also wore the traditional socks and sandels.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke oozed a puddle of drool. "Who's the chick?"  
  
"Hiei," Eikouna proudly announced, nodding.  
  
"Sh..sh...SHRIMP?!" Kuwabara screeched, spit shooting in every direction. "SHRIMP HAD A SEX CHANGE?!?!?!"

**Chapter Two End**

I made Kuwa to say the last part, 'cause I needed to show you guys that he doesn't understand what's going on. O.o; I have nothing against Kuwabara. ::nods:: Believe me.  
  
Love ya! :D


	3. Said Car Trip

Hee! I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. Kinda. I'm just not in the mood lately. Lots happened, like me turning twelve. :o  
  
I would like to thank all of those nice, wonderful people who reviewed. I truly, truly appreciate it. :D Me, Eikouna, and Setsuya love you! XD;;  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi (::bows down::)

Eikouna, Setsuya, Walter (he's introduced in this chapter) © Me, Chibish!

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the RVs Botan had rented rode up into the driveway. She had called them over just the day earlier.  
  
"How did you know that we needed two buses?" Kurama asked, adjusting his specs.  
  
"I had a feeling that you boys would be tagging along," Botan responded, winking.  
  
After gathering up the luggage, everyone headed outside. The boys twitched, noticing the male drivers. Everyone knew that guys had the ability to tell gender from gender. Just in case, each of them bowed their heads in prayer (for brainless drivers, of course! :D).  
  
"Girls in that one," Eikouna ordered, turning her head to the RV on the right. She then eyed the other one. "...Other, _other_ girls."  
  
They all nodded, piling into their instructed automobile.  
  
(In the other, _other_ girls bus...)  
  
"Hey, toots," the driver said, as Hiei walked in (actually, Kurama had him at the waist and was dragging him. But, whatever. Same diff.). He jerked his head up for les than a second: the official wannabe "player" look.  
  
"Shut up," Hiei shot, loosening himself from Kurama's grip.  
  
"What a deep voice you have there, babe... Bobby _like_..."  
  
Hiei gagged loudly, "accidently" jabbing him in the kidneys, knocking him out. He roughly threw the body out of the open door.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke hollered. "That was the _driver_!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"He was going to take us to the hot springs! _None of us have a driver's license_!"  
  
"...Since when did_ that_ ever stop us?" Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"Since I started wearing frilly dresses and leotards!" Yusuke spat.  
  
Kurama gulped, "I guess that leaves us only one option..."  
  
(In the [slightly] normal girls bus...)  
  
The four entered, bags in their hands. They ignored the driver, who didn't look the least bit manly, as did the other.  
  
"We couldn't help but notice the man flying out of your RV," Shizuru stated, holding a cigarette between two of her fingers. "What happened?"  
  
"He was, as they call it, '_hitting_' on Hiei," Kurama informed them.  
  
"That guy was either a complete moron," Setsuya muttered, "or a raging homosexual." [A/N: Sorry if that's offending to some people! ;.; I support them, so no need to worry! Setsuya is just heartless. .]  
  
Eikouna glanced up (her face was buried in a yaoi manga. Our dear friend Eikouna can be _quite_ the perv sometimes. ;D). [A/N: Eikouna has reading glasses! In scenes that involve her reading, just imagine her wearing them, 'kay? They look like Eiri Yuki's (from _Gravitation_)! He ish t33h sexx, indeed.] "He sounds interesting." Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"_Anyway_," Yusuke said, turning to the driver (later known as Walter), "is it okay if we stay here?"  
  
Walter leapt up from the driver's seat, giggling like an ugly school girl (which made quite a lot of sense at the time, considering that was exactly what he looked like). His ruby-colored belly shirt revealed his extremely bushy tummy.  
  
"C'mon girls!" he giggled/snorted. "Let's hit the road!"  
  
Everyone, afraid to disagree, nodded and took a seat (it looked like any ordinary RV in there. Sadly enough, the authoress is too lazy to type a description. sobs).  
  
Walter started the car up, turned up his 80's tunes, and they were off.

--  
  
A lot went on during said car trip, so perhaps the "scene-like" writing method will be used for this part. Only the most interesting (an embarrassing) moments will be told for the world to see.  
  
Meanwhile, in the in between hours, imagine each of them either  
  
a) Sleeping

b) Just plain sitting there, or

c) Throwing random objects at the back of Walter's head.  
  
Now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

--  
**9:45 AM**  
  
**Kuwabara**: ::digging through a bag:: Where's the food? We were so stirred-up about cross-dressing that we forgot to eat.  
  
**Botan0**: ::points at a cooler, which is set on the passenger seat next to Walter::  
  
**Kuwabara**: All right, then. ::gets up and walks over to the seat, picking up the cooler::  
  
**Walter**: ::looks at him, looking utterly horrified after a second:: O.O ::turns down the radio:: Say, what's your name?  
  
**Kuwabara**: Oh. It's Kuwa--...::freezes::...O.o;;...Kuwa...Kuwa...sandra. Kuwasandra. I'm Kuwasandra!  
  
**Walter**: And how old are you, Kuwasandra?  
  
**Kuwabara**: ::blink blink:: Forteen...  
  
**Walter**: Your face's bone structure makes you look around fifty! ::takes out a make-up kit:: May I fix it up for you?  
--

**10:17 PM**  
  
**Kuwabara**: ::walks into the area where everyone is sitting, his face covered up by the cooler, which he is holding in his arms::  
  
**Yusuke**: Hey, it's Kuwa_sandra_! What took you?  
  
**Kuwabara**: ::sets the cooler down, revealing his face, which doesn't have that rough look to it anymore::  
  
**Everyone but him**: ...O.O...  
  
**Shizuru**: Wow, bro. Your face looks as smooth as a baby's butt.  
  
**Kurama**: Perhaps...you can actually pass off as a girl now, Kuwabara...  
  
**Kuwabara**: What is _that_ supposed to mean?!  
  
--  
  
** 1:49 PM**  
  
**Walter**: ::just went through a drive-thru, passing some food back to everyone::  
  
Setsuya: Wow! I guess Mr. Furry Chest really _isn't_ that worthless after all!  
  
Hiei: ::holds an ice cream bar up to his face:: What is _this_? And since when was snow _edible_? [A/N: I guess it is. It's just frozen, snowy water, after all...o.o;;]  
  
**Kurama**: Just try it, Hiei.  
  
**Hiei**: ::takes a bite, his eyes suddenly widening::  
  
**Everyone**: ::stops eating and watches::  
  
**Hiei**: What..._sweet _snow...  
  
**Eikouna**: ::raises an eyebrow, a chocolate Pocky stick in her mouth:: [A/N: Those totally rawk mai world.] Maybe that's what it's called.  
  
**Hiei**: ::eyes remain wide during the remainder of the lunch period::  
  
**Freaky Announcer Dude**: And so, ice cream was known as "_sweet snow_" to the clueless Hiei from that day on... Not a very healthy addiction, eh?  
  
**Chibish**: But from the crap Hiei has been through, that's _surly_ something he can handle by himself.  
  
**F.A.D. and Chibish**: ::hugs:: =3  
  
--  
  
Two hours later, the RV slowed down to a stop.  
  
Walter turned his head from the driver's seat, a grin spread across his face. "We're here!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of _Man, I Feel Like A Woman_! If you feel like reviewing, go ahead. They'll be deeply appreciated and loved. 3 And we all know there's nothing better than making a little kid happy!  
  
If you see any errors, I deeply apologize. I was listening to my_ Gravitation_ CD while typing it all. It rocks! If you like to download anime music and you've run out of ideas of what to download, then I recommend music from _Gravitation!_ (My favorite songs are _Break Through_, _the Rage Beat_, and _Sleepless Beauty_. XP)  
  
Thanks for stopping by! 


End file.
